neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Rowe
Paul Rowe was a warlock and the middle brother of the three Rowe brothers. He and his brothers were the culmination of an ancient line of Warlocks dating from the 10th century. The three brothers were destined to form the most powerful evil force in history, an evil counterpart to the Power of Three. History Paul and Greg had been looking for their half-brother Brendan for many years so they could complete their evil triangle. Brendan had been in hiding, and was about to permanently strip his powers by becoming a priest. In 1999, the day before his ordainment, Greg and Paul located him, though their reunion was cut short by the arrival of Prue Halliwell. Greg was determined to fulfill the prophecy, though he was willing to kill Brendan if he didn't turn evil. Paul was not convinced Brendan could be turned and wanted to let him go, though Greg refused. In order to stir Brendan's evil nature, they nearly killed Father Austin, the priest guiding Brendan. When Greg sensed Brendan was coming to them, he fueled his desire to kill and almost made him sacrifice an innocent woman they had kidnapped. However, the Charmed Ones arrived in time to stop him. Greg and Paul then cast a spell to stir Brendan's inner nature. Greg noted that if Brendan did not turn, he would kill him, though Paul replied he would not allow that. When Brendan arrived, Greg ordered him to kill Prue to complete his initation. However, when Prue confronted Brendan, she was able to convince him that his good side was stronger, thus breaking the spell. As Brendan and the sisters headed to the church, his brothers appeared. Greg was determined to kill Brendan for his failure, though Paul still tried to convince him to join them. When Greg attempted to kill Brendan with an athame, Paul jumped in the way and was hit instead. He then pulled the athame out and threw it back at Greg, leading to both brothers being vanquished. Personality Paul was less evil than Greg and actually cared about Brendan, even sacrificing his life for him. He also has a pet chameleon and even generated a force field to protect it from Greg. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: The ability to locate other beings and objects through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *Force Field: The ability to create barriers out of energy to protect oneself from physical or mental harm. *Shapeshifting:' The ability to change between a human and demonic form. ;''Other Powers *'Triangle of Power:' The collective power of Paul and his brothers which enhances their powers. *'Power Absorption: '''The ability to steal the powers of others after killing them. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Rowe brothers could sense each other. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter the sound of one's voice. Notes and Trivia *Several parallels can be drawn between Paul Rowe and Piper Halliwell. Both were the middle child, were somewhat timid and often acted as mediator between their siblings. They both had defensive powers, Force Field and Molecular Immobilization. * Paul is the only Rowe brother to not assume his warlock form in the episode. * Paul had a pet chameleon. He even generated a force field to protect it from Greg. * Although Paul was a pure warlock, he was seemingly less evil than Greg and cared about Brendan, even sacrificing himself to protect him. Gallery Charmed118 010.jpg| Charmed118_057.jpg| Charmed118_062.jpg| Charmed118_063.jpg| Charmed118 309.jpg| Charmed118 329.jpg| Charmed118_345.jpg| Charmed118_346.jpg| PaulRowePower.jpg| Charmed118_349.jpg| Charmed118 466.jpg| PaulRoweSacrifice.jpg| Charmed118_575.jpg| Charmed118_586.jpg Appearances '''Paul Rowe' appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:1999 deaths Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased individuals Category:The most powerful magical beings Category:Killed by Gregory Rowe Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Murder victims